PRELUDIO OF A RAINY HEART
by SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub
Summary: La conoció y la perdió en una tarde lluviosa, triste, vació y con rencor; paso el tiempo, y por compromiso, y después por amor, se tenia q casar, pero la mujer destinada para esto, decide abandonarlo por otro, y sufriendo una nueva perdida y decepción amorosa, decide tomar por despecho y orgullo a la hermana de la mujer que lo abandono, sin saber, la gran sorpresa que le daría esta
1. Preludio I Rainy Day, Rainy Heart

**Preludio I. **

**Rainy Day, Rainy Heart**

_***En un día lluvioso,**_

_**Ocultando las lágrimas,**_

_**El cielo me baña con la lluvia como si se burlara de mí;**_

_**En un día lluvioso,**_

_**Perdido en mis pensamientos,**_

_**Anhelando aquél día memorable***_

_**Pude encontrarte,**_

_**Y pude perderte…**_

Una tarde lluviosa del mes de Julio, cerca de un inmenso rio, se encontraba un niño, de aproximadamente 7 años de edad, maldiciendo al mundo entero, pero más, a sí mismo por el cruel pecado que se vio obligado a cometer…

Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Eh, ¿Por qué lloras?

No estoy llorando _(se limpia con la manga de su suéter las lágrimas de su rostro)_.

Ummm _(le toca el rostro)_ como no, si aun sigue cayendo agua de tus ojos.

Etto… es porque está lloviendo, tonta.

Ummm, pero te estoy cubriendo ahora mismo con mi paraguas, tonto.

… _(la mira de soslayo, y baja la mirada hacia el suelo, tristemente, viendo hacia la nada)._

Ten, toma _(le entrega un pañuelo)_, a pesar de las dificultades, un niño como tú no debería estar llorando así, tan lamentablemente; sécate el rostro, no creo que a tu familia le guste verte así.

Ummm, mi familia eh… _(pensativo)._

¿Tuviste problemas con ella?

… _(silencio)_.

Ya veo, es algo muy doloroso y privado que no se lo puedes contar a cualquiera ¿Verdad?

…

Está bien, si no quieres decirlo ahora, yo no soy nadie para obligarte a hacerlo, no podría entrar en tu corazón sin ensuciarlo; así que… esperare…

¿Eh? _(sorprendido, tanto que volteo para poder mirarla)._

Esperare hasta que pueda ganar tu confianza y amistad, y hasta que estés preparado y desees contármelo; esperare hasta entonces (_le dedica una amable y cálida sonrisa que hipnotiza al niño)_.

Ha… _(suspira, baja la cabeza, y sonríe, casi imperceptiblemente, por lo bajo)._

Vamos _(se agacha hasta llegar a su altura, para mostrarle su mano extendida)._

¿Eh?, ¿De qué hablas? _(sorprendido)._

_(se levanta, pero con la mano aun extendida)_ Un niño, no se puede dejar vencer a pesar de las dificultades de la vida.

¿Umm? _(serio)._

O de la muerte.

_(sorprendido)…_

Tiene que luchar, seguir adelante y levantarse, si no…

Como podre ver su rostro…

…, si…

_El niño ve la mano extendida de la niña frente a ella, y a pesar de sus antiguas dudas, ella con sus palabras, y su gentil sonrisa y su profunda mirada, logro desvanecerlas, junto con sus miedos y su inmenso dolor y debilidad, por un momento se sintió libre, y una buena persona, y que su lluvia interna, por fin se había detenido; y su mundo había cambiado…_

Está bien _(le toma la mano a la niña, y se levanta del suelo en donde se encontraba, con ayuda de esta)_ no quiero que después le vayas contando a todo el mundo que viste a un niño llorando…

Como tonto, jaja

Jaja _(sarcasmo), _si, como tonto _(se lo dice así mismo por lo bajo)._

Y con un color de cabello extraño, ummm ¿Seguro que no te lo pintas?

Ummm, ¡Claro que No!

Jaja, seguro…

Y tú, ¡¿Por qué no creces más?!

¡Ah!, ¡Me dijiste enana!

Ummm, tómalo como quieras…

Tu, cabeza de zanahoria mal cocida.

¡Tu enanita, letra minúscula!

¡Ahhh! _(sorprendida)._

Jaja _(agarrándose el estomago del dolor causado de tanto reírse de la niña)._

Umm, si, jaja _(alegre, al ver que había logrado cambiar el triste semblante de su ahora ya nuevo amigo)_, ya basta de reír tanto, mejor corre, que ya esta anocheciendo y la lluvia no está parando.

Umm _(afirmando),_ /_p. tal vez estés equivocada…/_

_Si, definitivamente, ella había detenido su lluvia interna, había iluminado su existencia y despejado su terrible oscuridad, y había cambiado su mundo._

_Al igual que él al de ella. _

_Pero, en este mundo, no todo es felicidad, ni la vida te da las cosas tan fácilmente, sin mucho esfuerzo; y no todo dura para siempre…_

_* 6 años después… *_

_****Es difícil desviar tu mirada**_

_**Mi corazón que se quemó**_

_**Estoy gritando locamente**_

_**Por favor, te lo ruego, **_

_**no me dejes…****_

¡No! Pero como puede ser esto posible, Rukia _(suplicante, internamente)._

Ahora no Ichigo.

Pero ¿Por qué no?

Es una decisión que ha tomado mi familia y…

Pero ¿No te puedes rehusar? ¿No puedes decir que no?

_****Sabes muy bien que no puedo alejarte y no puedo dejarte ir…****_

No, es algo en lo que no me puedo met…

Pero la Rukia que yo conozco no se iría así porque así por que otros se lo dictan.

Cuidado Ichigo, porque esos otros son mi familia y…

_****Todo esto es un error,**_

_**Mostrando así que no te importa**_

_**Dándome fríamente la espalda**_

_**No puedo ver esto y no lo soportare por más tiempo****_

Pero, ¿No crees que hay algo extraño aquí? Y…

_****Incluso si estoy cansado, incluso si me estoy volviendo loco**_

_**Me aferraré a ti hasta el final…****_

Ichigo, ya he meditado bien esto, a pesar de mi corta edad, se reflexionar bien.

_/ p. Sí, eso lo sé muy bien, eres demasiado madura para mi bendición, o para mi maldición… /_

Y he decidido irme, por el bien de las personas que quiero.

Así que, a mí no me quieres _(lo dice en voz baja, y tristemente con la cabeza agachada, pero la chica lo alcanza a escuchar)_.

Si, también te quiero a ti, por eso también lo hago…

Ummm _(confundido)._

_****No puedo dar la vuelta y alejarme así**_

_**Definitivamente no puedo alejarte así**_

_**Tratas de dejarme incluso si me aferro desesperadamente**_

_**con mi vida…**_

Ya que tú eres…

_(el chico a la expectativa)._

Un amigo muy importante para mi…

_**Y **Dejaste a mi corazón como un desierto****_

Ummm, si, somos amigos…

Por ello, ya no me insistas más, tengo que irme…

…

_****El corazón que te queda ahora es un corazón frío**_

_**Mi corazón que está destrozado ahora es un corazón roto**_

_**Parece como si ya no pudiera verte más**_

_**Ahora, en donde esta ella, en donde esta ella**_

_**No puedo hacer nada por mi decidido corazón**_

_**Sin ti, no hay diferencia entre estar vivo o muerto**_

_**Aún tengo sueños de mí sosteniéndote fuertemente todas las noches**_

_**¿A dónde fuiste? ¿A dónde fuiste?**_

Cuídate, Ichigo.

Cuídate, Rukia,

y gracias por todo.

_****No puedo escapar, quiero saber**_

_**¿A dónde fuiste? **_

_**No puedo llegar, no puedo encontrarte**_

_**¿A dónde fuiste?****_

_La chica se da media vuelta, agacha su cabeza para que nadie más pueda ver sus lagrimas caer y su inmenso dolor; se sube al auto familiar, sin voltear atrás, sin poder ver la rosa roja junto con un pequeño osito de peluche en forma de conejo, y con una pequeña carta, con la mejor caligrafía que podía tener el chico, que reflejaba sus sentimientos de amor hacia la chica, que iban a ser llevados a ella ese día, con la ilusión de que estos fueran aceptados con una cálida y gentil sonrisa y un puro corazón, del cual, el chico había sido atrapado inevitablemente y que sin saber que pudo haber sido su última oportunidad de verla en este mundo…_

_****Sólo una vez, voltea y mírame, por favor**_

_**No puedo alejarte así**_

_**Todo es un malentendido, tú también deberías saberlo…****_

_**Ya que **_

_*****La figura de tu espalda cuando partiste,**_

_**no puedo olvidarla**_

_**Porque te quería…**_

_**En la encrucijada de mi destino**_

_**Incluso si dicen que es un sueño roto**_

_**Deseo que pueda traerte de regreso de nuevo**_

_**Un día sólo por un día**_

_**Si pudiera verte**_

_**Si esta oración antigua te trajera de regreso**_

_**Lo que no pude decir**_

_**Las palabras que no pude decir que estaban dentro de mi corazón**_

_**Entonces te diría**_

"_**Te amo"**_

_**Un día sólo por un día**_

_**Si tan sólo mis manos pudieran limpiar tus lágrimas**_

_**Entonces te diría**_

_**Eres mi todo**_

_**Por favor acepta mi último esfuerzo… *****_

_****Mi corazón es un desierto, si**_

_**Al final mi corazón es un desierto **_

_**Mi corazón es un desierto**_

_**¿A dónde fue?****_

Ha, se ha ido, me ha abandonado, y el cielo aun sigue llorando por ello, o burlándose de mi deplorable condición_ (agachado, de rodillas, después de haber perdido de vista el vehículo que se había robado a su amada, tratando de sostener, inútilmente, el agua caída con sus manos; para después alzar su mirada hacia el cielo, y darse cuenta de que…)_

_Inevitablemente,_

_La lluvia volvió a aparecer…_

***Día lluvioso, mientras veo la lluvia**

**Las lágrimas caen inconcientemente**

**¿Por qué llora mi corazón cada vez que llueve?**

**¿A quién extraño?**

**Hoy fue como aquel día.**

**En un día lluvioso**

**Caminando por las calles solo**

**Me lo dijo mi corazón,**

**como si me hiciera llorar…**

**En un día lluvioso**

**Perdido en mis pensamientos**

**La despedida se acercaba… oh si…***

**Pero este, no podría ser el fin de su lluvia interior…**

**/**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

_Hola queridos lectores, gracias por darse la oportunidad de leer una de mis raras historias, jeje; tal vez este capítulo sea extraño, y un poco fuera de contexto, y muy mezclado de versos (los cuales están en cursivas y negritas) pero es que no me pude contener de escribir un fic sobre la lluvia y mas en este mes de lluvia._

_En un principio este fic iba a ser un one shot, pero se me ocurrió otro evento que le pasara a Rukia (que de hecho iba a incluir en este capítulo, pero para no hacerlo aun más largo no lo incluí) así que estoy desistiendo, no sé si les gustaría que se quedara en este capítulo o continúe, escribiendo ese evento de Rukia, que será trágico, y que, para no dejarlo en dos capítulos solamente, planeo unirlo junto con otra historia que me ha estado rondando desde hace mucho tiempo; pero les dejo a ustedes la decisión de dejarme sus valiosos comentarios y opiniones para ver si sigo escribiendo esta historia o no, y asi cambiar el summary, jeje._

_En fin; espero nos podamos leer muy pronto en esta historia o en alguna de mis otras 2 historias (que los que ya pudieron darse la oportunidad de leerlas, se habrán dado cuenta que el formato de escritura es diferente con respecto a esta, pero descuiden, porque si sigo con esta historia, será en el mismo formato que la de EXTRANJERO y POSESIÓN), y que tengan una excelente vida, sin un Corazón Lluvioso sin superar…_

_Atte: Su escritora __SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub_

_**Créditos:**_

_Parte del título del fic y los versos con un solo asterisco (*) están inspirados en la canción titulada con el mismo nombre RAINY HEART (del disco de "Let It Go" en el 2011), de uno de mis cantantes favoritos HEO YOUNG SAENG la cual canta también con otro de mis cantantes favoritos KIM KYU JONG, los cuales pertenecían a mi grupo de K-Pop favorito SS501, hasta que por cuestiones de contrato, de disolvió; pero de este mismo grupo, salen los versos de este fic con dos y tres asteriscos, el de dos (**) es de la canción titulada WASTELAND y el de tres (***) la de ONLY ONE DAY (del disco de "Rebirth" en el 2009); que espero puedan escuchar (las 3) porque son muy hermosas __._

_(Y como en este capítulo decidí introducir varios versos de varias canciones, de ahí la parte del "Preludio", que es, según wikipedia, __una pieza musical breve, usualmente sin una forma interna particular, que puede servir como introducción a los siguientes__movimientos__ : fuga, sonata de una obra que son normalmente más grandes y complejos. Muchos preludios tienen un continuo__ostinato__debajo del fondo, usualmente de tipo__rítmico__o __melódico__. También hay algunos de estilo__improvisatorio__. El preludio también puede referirse a una__obertura__, particularmente a aquellos de una__ópera__,__oratorio__o__ballet__; y tal vez vuelvan a ver, el termino, en algún otro fic mio, keke)._

_Y los personajes de esta historia son inspirados en el manga-anime "BLEACH" del mangaka Tite Kubo; y la historia es creación de mi loca imaginación y tardes frías de lluvia en este mes de Julio de un satisfactorio 2014._

Cada vez que el frio cielo decidía derramar sus lagrimas sobre él, el recordaba días llenos de tristeza y vacio, siempre se sentía mal en días como estos; hasta que ella apareció, cambio estos días, les dio otro sentido, y logro cambiar su mundo, hasta en el momento en que ella desapareció de este mundo…


	2. Melodía 1 - Viaje

**Por mi bien y tu bien,**

**Te borrare de mi mente,**

**De mi corazón,**

**Y de mi alma;**

***Olvidaré que en el fondo de mi corazón**

**el amor es verdadero,**

**aunque permanece en el fondo de mi corazón**

**como un huracán…***

**Melodía 1**

**Viaje**

/en el aeropuerto internacional de un país como cualquier otro, se encontraba un joven de aproximadamente 26 años, apunto de realizar el viaje que le llevaría a más sufrimiento y a más… /

¿?: ¡Hey!, ¡Hey!, ¡Oye Ichi! _(gritando para que su amigo lo escuchase antes de partir a su viaje, un poco agitado y cansado por correr tras él)._

I: ¿Qué ocurre? Ya te escuche, no es necesario que grites tantas veces y tan alto _(le dice a la persona que lo llamaba, una vez que volteo a verlo, y se acerco a él)._

¿?: Oh, perdón, es que quería alcanzarte antes de que te fueras al extranjero.

I: ¿Y para qué?

¿?: Para decirte que no te olvides de mi hermana ¡Eh!, ella te quiere mucho y te estará esperando, así que ni se te ocurra siquiera traicionarla _(cara asesina)_ o te las veras conmigo.

I: ¡Oh!, ya, ya, ya, ya entendí.

¿?: Ni se te ocurra voltear a ver ni de reojo a otra tipeja, ni mucho menos tipejo ¡Eh!,

I: ¡Ah!, ¡Como crees que yo vería a otro hombre!

¿?: Pues vieras que muchos dicen eso y luego…

I: ¿Ah?

¿?: Ya, ya, como sea, ni se te ocurra a saludar a cualquier mujerzuela, hablarle, sonreírle, o…

I: Ya, ya, le seré fiel a tu hermana, no tienes porque preocuparte por eso…

¿?: Mas te vale ¡Eh!, si quieres tener descendencia…

I: ….. _(algo asustado)._

¿?: ¡Ah!, y por cierto…

I: ¿Qué?

¿?: ¿A qué vas a ir allá? ¿No crees que ya paso mucho tiempo para eso?, solo te traerá malos recuerdos, y por ende, mas sufrimiento.

I: _(le da una palmada en el hombro)_ Ummm, no creo _(serio),_ además, no iré a ese lugar ya mas por eso, si no al contrario, creo que lo he superado y tendré que ponerlo a prueba, si no, no sé qué sería de mi alma…

¿?: Eso espero…

I: Igual yo…

¿?: Bueno, bueno, pero… pensándolo mejor…

I: ¿Si…?

¿?: ¡No se te ocurra traicionar a mi hermana!

I: ¡No! _(exasperado)._

¿?: Te dejare ver a otras chicas, siempre y cuando compartas con tu buen amigo.

I: ¿Quién?

¿?: ¿Cómo que quien? ¡Pues yo!

I: Ah, ya salió el peine _/p. Y así decía amar a su hermanita/_

¿?: Consígueme unas buenas nenitas de allá de Francia, he oído que soy muy…

I: ¡Pero si no voy a ir a Francia, me voy a Alemania y luego a Corea del Sur!

¿?: Oh, bueno, bueno, ¡Pues aun mejor, Alemania es genial para conseguir mujeres, aunque he escuchado que las chicas de allá son muy posesivas, pero… ¡Que mejor!, ¡Así tendré a alguien fuerte a mi lado!

I: _/p. Y a alguien que te controle/_

¿?: Aunque también… las coreanas son muy… _(pensativo)_

I: Ya, ya

/Vuelo 501 a Berlín, Alemania, favor de abordar por la puerta 7A/

I: Bueno, ya es hora de irme…

¿?: Creo que sí.

I: Umm _(toma el asa de su maleta y se la cuelga al hombro)._

¿?: ¡Oh, por cierto!, _(saca rápidamente de un bolsillo de su pantalón un sobre color hueso)_ toma esta carta, te la envía mi hermana, como no pudo venir…

I: Esta bien, la leeré ahorita cuando este dentro del avión.

¿?: No, espera, léela cuando regreses.

I: ¿Qué? ¿Entonces para que me la das ahorita?

¿?: Tú hazme caso, así ella lo quiso.

I: Ummm _(pensativo)._

¿?: ¡Ah, y toma esta otra! _(saca rápidamente de un bolsillo de su chaqueta un sobre blanco)._

I: ¿Y esta otra para qué?

¿?: No sé, me llego al apartamento, no trae remitente, solo el destinatario, el cual, eres tú; además el cartero me dio una nota de que la leyeses 2 meses después de que te sea entregada en tus manos…

_/Vuelo 501 con destino a…/_

I:Ummm…_(toma la carta de sobre blanco, y serio, la ve detenidamente) /p. ¿Por qué será?/ (pensativo)…_

_/Vuelo 501 con…/_

¿?: Bueno, bueno, ya vete, o si no se te hará tarde_…(empujándolo por la espalda, apresurándolo, para que ya se vaya)._

I: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me voy, puedo hacerlo solo _(tratando de caminar sin ser empujado por su amigo)._

_Azafata: ¿Me podría mostrar su pase de abordar señor?_

I: Si.

¿?: (viendo, mientras se despiden con un movimiento de manos a lo lejos, como su amigo camina hacia su avión, y hacia una nueva vida…) Nos vemos hermano, nos vemos Ichigo, espero que tengas un buen final…

/Mientras tanto, el joven Ichigo se sube a su avión, y busca su asiento…/

I: _/p. Ha, vaya, que coincidencia (ve su boleto de avión) mi vuelo es el 501, el mismo que el de ella, el mismo que me la quito aquel deplorable día… (rostro melancólico); y el lugar, el lugar es…, es…, donde ella… perdió su…/_

¿?: Ummm… señor _(volteando a su alrededor),_ creo que en esta ocasión compartiremos este asiento en este viaje ¿No?

I: ¿Ah?

¿?: Si, creo que este es el único asiento vacío que queda en el avión, así que usted debe ser mi compañero de viaje, ¿No?

I: Si, eso creo.

¿?: Pues entonces siéntese señor.

I: Si, está bien señorita.

¿?: Y no lo dude tanto, no soy ninguna fantasma o algo parecido, hehe.

I: Ah, si…

_Ella, jamás volverá a mi vida,_

_Porque los fantasmas no son reales…_

_Y los muertos no pueden resucitar de entre los vivos,_

_Nunca jamás…_

_**Y aun así,**_

_**Yo sigo cantando para ella,**_

_**Bajo esta lluvia*…**_

**/**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA **_**SSAbiKuchikiRukiaSternenstaub**_

_Hola queridos lectores, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, en verdad, ya no la iba a seguir escribiendo, ya que no sabía cómo, ya que esa no era mi intensión desde que escribí el capitulo 1, pero gracias a un lindo comentario, me anime a seguirla, uniendo un boceto que tenia de un loco fic que me rondaba mucho por la cabeza, y que por ello me tarde en publicar el capi de hoy, porque tuve que hacer algunos ajustes para que no quedara tan fuera de lugar el capi, o preludio, 1; además de que ya entre a la escuela y si me quita algo de tiempo para escribir fics, keke, por lo cual, tal vez me tarde en publicar nuevos capítulos, pero tratare de hacerlo al menos uno cada 15 días, jeje._

_Espero no se desesperen y le sigan dando una oportunidad a esta y a mis otras 2 historias, que espero la que me falta por actualizar, lo haga pronto, keke._

_Y sigan dejando sus valiosos comentarios, y si les están gustando mis locas historias, recomiéndenselas y compórtenselas a sus amigos, seres queridos y amados, y a sus conocidos; y si no les gustan, recomiéndenselas y dénselas a sus enemigos, jaja._

_Sin más que comentar, les digo, ¡Nos leemos la próxima vez!_

**Créditos:**

* Los versos del principio y final del capítulo, son obtenidos de mi loca cabeza, y los que tienen el asterisco (*) inspirados en las canciones de _"Rainy Heart"_ de Heo Young Saeng & Kim Kyu Jong y la de _"Rain"_ de Buck-Tick (acomodando un verso de esta canción para mis fines redactivos).

_Y: _los personajes de esta historia son inspirados en el manga-anime_ "BLEACH"_ del mangaka _Tite Kubo_; y la historia es creación de mi loca imaginación.


	3. Melodia 2 - Danzando bajo la lluvia de l

_**Si bien, **_

_**El ser humano es un ente**_

_**Imperfecto, incompleto**_

_**Que tropieza y vuelve a tropezar,**_

_**Hasta que trata de entender la lección,**_

_**Y vuelve a cometer error tras error;**_

_**Que lo pueden ayudar a crecer o a caer;**_

_**Es un ser lleno de defectos,**_

_**Donde, el peor que podría tener es**_

_**Menospreciar la vida y la muerte,**_

_**Y vivir en incertidumbre toda su existencia,**_

_**Por ello**_

_**El ser humano se ha vuelto un ser que odia la incertidumbre,**_

_**Y por ende,**_

_**Y si realmente eso es importante y significativo para él,**_

_**Trata de buscar explicaciones que le permitan eliminar esa incertidumbre,**_

_**Y así**_

_**Ese vacío…**_

_**Melodía 2**_

_**Danzando bajo la lluvia de la soledad y la incertidumbre**_

_/En el aeropuerto internacional…/_

¿?: _(Viendo, mientras se despiden con un movimiento de manos a lo lejos, como su amigo camina hacia su avión, y hacia una nueva vida…) _Nos vemos hermano, nos vemos Ichigo, espero que tengas un buen final…

/Mientras tanto, el joven Ichigo se sube a su avión, y busca su asiento…/

I: _/p. Ha, vaya, que coincidencia (ve su boleto de avión) mi vuelo es el 501, el mismo que el de ella, el mismo que me la quito aquel deplorable día… (rostro melancólico); y el lugar, el lugar es…, es…, donde ella… perdió su…/_

¿?: Ummm… señor _(volteando a su alrededor),_ creo que en esta ocasión compartiremos este asiento en este viaje ¿No?

I: ¿Ah?

¿?: Si, creo que este es el único asiento vacío que queda en el avión, así que usted debe ser mi compañero de viaje, ¿No?

I: Si, eso creo.

¿?: Pues entonces siéntese señor.

I: Si, está bien señorita.

¿?: Y no lo dude tanto, no soy ninguna fantasma o algo parecido, hehe.

I: Ah, si… _/p. aunque por un mimento me dio la impresión de que usted era ella, me la recuerda mucho…, ja, pero debo estar alucinando, como la puedo comparar con ella, si ni siquiera puedo verle el rostro completo, gracias a esas grandes y oscuras gafas que lleva, y esa chalina de un bello lila, como el de sus ojos… (Melancólico)/ _No lo estoy dudando señorita, pero más vale estar seguros de lo que se va a hacer, ¿O No?

Señorita: Oh, sí, _(dándole paso al joven para que se siente junto a ella)_ usted tiene toda la razón señor, siempre hay que ser cautelosos con lo que hacemos, y estar seguros de ello, hay que analizar perfectamente las cosas y buscar las mejores opciones, ¿No?

I: Tiene razón _(acomodándose mejor en su asiento),_ pero…

S: ¿Pero…?

I: Pero a veces, conviene mas no pensar tanto las cosas, a veces, es mejor actuar rápido y luego pensar si…

I/S: Si te da tiempo, ya que no siempre vas a tener las opciones disponibles para tomarte el tiempo de elegir una de ellas.

S: Jaja, si, es verdad…

I: Si, ¿Pero dígame, de donde sabe esto?

S: Ummm, digamos que lo escuche por ahí, hehe. ¿Y usted?

I: Digamos que yo también lo escuche por ahí _(cambiando su expresión de sorprendido, por los actos de la señorita, por una cara triste y seria)._

S: Oh, ya veo _(viendo la expresión del chico)_ _/p. Creo que lo mejor será ya no preguntar ni molestarlo más/ (volteando su vista hacia la ventana)._

_(Silencio…)_

I: Y… ¿A qué se debe su viaje a Alemania? _(sorprendiendo a la chica por su repentina pregunta) _¿Se debe a negocios?

S: Pues… algo así, más bien voy a ver a un familiar.

I: Oh, ya veo _(volteando a ver a la señorita, causándole, por alguna extraña razón, cierta curiosidad o intriga)_ y si no es mucha indiscreción, se puede saber ¿A qué?

S: Ah, pues vera, es que voy a comprometerm… eh, quiero decir, voy a comprometer a mi pequeña hermana con el hijo de una adinerada familia.

I: ¿Alemana, no es así?

S: Ummm, no, se equivoca señor, no exactamente; pero dígame ust…

_Azafata:_ Amables pasajeros _(ambos volteando hacia el frente para escuchar a la azafata)_, el avión está a punto de despegar, así que sean amables de apagar sus teléfonos celulares, y a sus costados encontraran sus cinturones de seguridad, hagan el favor de colocárselos, si no saben cómo, alguna de mis compañeras ira hasta su lugar para ayudarles a colocárselo, o pueden ver la pantalla tras de mí para ver el video que se los ejemplifica mejor; también, frente a ustedes encontraran algunas revistas, periódicos, audífonos, sandalias, mantas y cámaras de oxigeno para su comodidad y seguridad, si no saben cómo utilizar esta última, pueden solicitar la ayuda de alguna de mis compañeras o la mía; recuerden, las medidas de seguridad dentro del avión son: cuando entremos en la neblina y el avión se pueda encontrar en un estado… y cuando podamos encontrarnos con un tornado, ustedes… también pueden usar el chaleco salvavidas si…

S: _(viendo de reojo al joven, aun triste y pensativo, tal vez por el viaje, por lo que había escuchado de la azafata, o por los videos que les estaban presentando en ese momento para ejemplificar mejor como actuar en el avión, o tal vez… por su pasado…)_ Oh vaya, no tenía ningún temor de viajar en avión, pero gracias a todo lo que esta comentando la azafata, ¡Ya me dio pavor! _(tratando de animarlo mostrándole algo de ¿empatía?)._

I: … _(volteando su rostro hacia la ventana)._

S:_ (Dándole una palmada al hombro del muchacho)_ Hey, disculpe, ¿Se encuentra usted bien? _(viendo preocupada, la aun cara melancólica del chico);_ No me diga que…

I: ¿Qué qué? _(pregunto serio, y aun sin voltear a ver a la chica)._

S: Pues… ¿Qué en verdad a usted?…

I: …

S: ¡¿Le dan miedo las alturas?!

I: ¿Ummm?...

S: O… _(acercándose lentamente a su oído para decirle…)_ ¿Es a los aviones a lo que le teme?

I: _(sorprendido, y separándose de ella, para después voltear a verla)._

S: Si es así, debería desistir de realizar este viaje _(cruzándose de brazos, y con convicción)._

I: No puedo _(dijo serio y rotundamente)._

_S: _Y… ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe?... aunque supongo por su comentario, y más por la forma de decírmelo, y su expresión al hacerlo, que debe ser por algo muy serio e importante ¿No?

I: Digamos que es algo así.

S: ¿Es por un viaje de negocios?

I: Si _/p. aunque no solo es por ello, al menos, es lo que me dice mi corazón/_

S: /_p. No creo que por un viaje de negocios se ponga esa expresión, pero en fin, no insistiré mas, ni si quiera sé porque lo estoy haciendo/_ Oh, ya veo…

I: Disculpe pero no quiero ser grosero, pero necesito descansar para llegar con las energías necesarias a Alemania a hacer mis obligaciones.

S: Ah, está bien, no se preocupe, lo dejare descansar; pero me alegra mucho que haya tomado mi segunda opción sin tardarse tanto tiempo en pensarlo.

I: ¿A qué se refiere?

S: A la opción de desistir de realizar este viaje, o…

I: ¿O…?

S: O de superar sus miedos, inseguridades, debilidades y su pasado _(el joven viéndola aun con más atención)_ y realizar este viaje para eliminar su incertidumbre, y su vacio y soledad.

I: … _(Pensativo)_

S: En fin, que bien que se quedo en este vuelo, así, aunque sea dormido, me acompañara.

I: Si /_p. estaba dudoso de tomar este vuelo, pero gracias a esta mujer, se que elegí la opción correcta, ahh, como se parece a ella, aunque no le pueda ver bien el rostro, su actitud y esencia me recuerdan tanto a ella, aunque…, ¿no será qué?.../_

S: Ahhh ¿Qué tanto me mira? Su mirada sí que puede intimidar a alguien ¡Eh!

I: No, no es nada… _(pensativo)._

S: Ummm… ¡No que se iba a dormir!

I: No dije eso exactamente, pero…

S: Si, esa era su idea ¿No?

I: Pues sí, pero…

S: Pero… sabe que, este lugar no me gusta, me incomoda, ¿No quiere cambiar de lugar conmigo?

I: ¿Eh?

S: Si, eso le dije, y que bien que acepto… _(empujándolo para que se levante del lugar junto a la ventanilla para que ella se siente en ese y el joven en el que estaba ella anteriormente, y así eliminar este momento de tensión que se había formado entre ellos)._

I: Ah, ya, ya, tranquila /_p. pero que le pasa a esta mujer/ (después de pararse y ver como la joven estaba acomodándose en el asiento donde se encontraba, reacciona frenéticamente, y la jala de uno de sus brazos, impidiendo así que esta se siente en ese lugar) _¡Nooo, por favor, no se siente en ese lugar!

S: ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¡No sea tan brusco! _(sacudiéndose la manga de su saco, donde la tomo el muchacho)._

I: Lo siento, discúlpeme, pero no se siente en ese lugar _(agachando su cabeza, ocultando sus tristes ojos de la mirada de la chica)._

S: ¿Y por qué no?

I: Porque… Porque… _(titubeando). _

S: Ah, supongo que es algo grave, así que…

I: ¿Qué?

S: Por tu seguridad, si me sentare aquí, jaja _(acomodándose nuevamente en el asiento, ahora sí, sin que el chico pudiera lograr quitarla de ahí)._

I: Ha, me rindo _(dijo resignado después de varios intentos, y jalones de cabello de la chica por tratar de impedir que la quitaran de ese lugar, y varios regaños de las aeromozas, de recuperar su asiento)_ ni siquiera sé porque me molesto _(lo dice en voz baja, y sentándose finalmente en el antiguo lugar de la chica)._

S: _(viéndolo de reojo)_ En fin, aunque es de día, buenas noches _(tomando una de las mantas que estaban en el asiento delantero del suyo, tapándose con ella y volteando hacia la ventana, simulando dormirse, pero en realidad, viéndolo por medio de su reflejo en ese vidrio de la ventana)._

I: _/p. Ha, se parecen, pero solo un poco/…_

_/En una lujosa mansión, en una oscura pero reconfortante habitación/_

¿?: ¿Y bien, recibió la carta? _(pregunto un misterioso hombre sentado en una lujosa y antigua silla tras su escritorio igual de antiguo, y sofisticado)._

¿?2: Si señor _(haciéndole una reverencia al hombre frente a él, en señal de respeto)._

¿?: Perfecto, (_levantándose serio, sereno y de forma elegante de su asiento, para así, dirigirse hacia la ventana, para jalar las largas y pesadas cortinas de color rojo oscuro, y así ver su amplio jardín al anochecer) _solo espero que no sea impaciente y la pueda leer cuando se le ha señalado, y pueda cumplir con la misión, claro sin que la estropee por completo por sus estúpidos escrúpulos, ya que si no la desea llevar a cabo, se perderá de una gran sorpresa, jajajaja.

¿?2: _/p. Y de una gran impresión y un fuerte conflicto con todos/._

¿?: Hazlo Ichigo, si no, tú…

_/ Mientras tanto, en el vuelo 501/_

S: Eh… disculpe…_ (en voz muy baja, quitándose lentamente la manta con la que se había tapado hasta el rostro, dubitativa, viendo muy serio, pensativo y algo melancólico a su compañero de vuelo)._

I: Ah _(suspiro),_ aun lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer… _(en voz baja)._

S: Eh… yo…

I: Aun no lo puedo olvidar… _(en voz baja, hundiéndose en sus recuerdos dolorosos…)._

_¿?: Hermano va a estar bien todo…_

_¡Hermano, hermano, Noooo!_

_(Viendo de reojo el asiento junto a la ventana, pensando, sintiéndose mal, y como si estuviese en ese día, en ese preciso momento) _

_¿__Eh?… ¿ Está lloviendo?…_ _/p. Tal vez llore de nuevo…*/_

S: ¿Umm...? _(viendo de reojo hacia la ventana con un solo ojo destapado) _Oh, es verdad… _(en voz baja y algo melancólica)._

I: _… /p. Ah, ¿Por qué te fuiste de esta manera? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo, y de esta forma tan cruel y trágica? Aun no lo entiendo, pero mi mente, mi corazón y mi alma, me dicen que lo que vieron mis ojos, y escucharon mis oídos, son mentiras, pero no sé que es entonces lo que ignoro, tengo que saberlo, ya que he llegado al punto en que hasta ignoro mi propia ignorancia, y no puedo más con esta incertidumbre, Rukia/._

S: _(Aun sin destaparse por completo y observando de nueva cuenta al chico)_ Puedo… yo…

I: Ah _(suspiro),_ creí que se había dormido señorita…

S: _(quitándose rápidamente, y aun exaltada por la voz del chico, la sabana que aun tenia a mitad del rostro)_ Lo intente pero no pude.

I: Ya veo.

S: Entonces…

I: Entonces ¿Qué?

S: Yo _/p. ¡Ahhhhh, ¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar con este hombre?! Algo tiene que me impide ignorarlo, y dejar pasar su lamentable expresión de su rostro, y no sé porque es, y esta duda ¡Me está matando!, ¡Ahhhh!, tal vez… tal vez… ¿Será porque me recuerda tanto a la expresión que tenia aquella persona aquel día deplorable? Aquel día donde sentí un gran vacío por su causa; ummm, aun no lo sé…/ _Ehh…

I: ¿Si?...

S: Podemos cambiar de lug…

_(De pronto, la chica es interrumpida por un estruendoso sonido proveniente de algún lado del avión, haciendo que esta sea impulsada algo brusco hacia enfrente, y tome uno de los brazos del chico para no caerse…)_

¿?: Disculpen amables pasajeros, pero en estos momentos les sugerimos guardar la calma, recordar y poner en acción todas las medidas de seguridad que se les mostraron al principio de este vuelo, ya que, debido a factores climáticos y técnicos, nuestras vidas corren peligro_…_

_Si, aun lo recuerdo,_

_Ese día,_

_Ese deplorable día… _

_donde me dejaste frente a la puerta de tu antigua casa,_

_Con mi corazón destrozado,_

_Pero…_

_Aun no lo puedo olvidar…_

_Ese día…_

_Ese nefasto día…_

_Donde dejaste mi alma hecha añicos…_

_Donde dejaste de respirar junto a mí,_

_Donde diste tu último aliento de vida_

_En este, tu último vuelo,_

_El vuelo 501…_

_El cual, puede que hoy _

_Así como nos separo hace 12 años,_

_nos vuelva a unir_

_para siempre_

_en un *Día lluvioso, _

_mientras veo la lluvia_

_y las lágrimas caen inconcientemente_

_sobre el fondo de mi corazón como un huracán*_

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA **_**SSAbiKuchikiRukiaSternenstaub**_

_Hola queridos lectores, cuánto tiempo sin leernos ¿verdad?, en verdad, ¡lo lamento muchísimo!, ¡no tengo perdón de Dios!, ni de ustedes, ke, pero si aun, a pesar del largo tiempo sin actualizar este fic, le dieron la oportunidad de leer este capítulo, muchísimas gracias; en verdad trate de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero la escuela, algunas enfermedades y demás contratiempos me lo impidieron, y espero no vuelva a pasar, por ello, lo más probable es que actualice este fic a mas tardar dentro de una semana para compensarlos, jeje (y porque ya llevo adelantado parte del otro capítulo, ya que lo iba a unir con este, pero me encanta ser malvada y dejarlos a la expectativa, keke, además de que por las fiestas patrias de mi país, ya no creo poder terminarlo para hoy o mañana, je) pero ahora sí, para los demás capítulos, tratare de hacer al menos uno cada 15 días, jeje._

_Así que espero no se desesperen y le sigan dando una oportunidad a esta y a mis otras 2 historias, que espero actualizarlas muy pronto, por aun, para ellas, no tengo ningún capitulo nuevo, jeje, pero espero tenerlo en el transcurso de esta semana o a mas tardar la otra, si todo va bien y no me sale ningún contratiempo, keke._

_Y sin más escusas para mi tardía actualización, les imploro que sigan dejando sus valiosos comentarios, y si les están gustando mis locas historias, recomiéndenselas y compórtenselas a sus amigos, seres queridos y amados, y a sus conocidos; y si no les gustan, recomiéndenselas y dénselas a sus enemigos, jaja._

_Sin más que comentar, les digo, ¡Nos leemos la próxima vez!_

_Y si son mexicano(a)s igual que yo, recuerden que la mejor forma de celebrar la independencia de nuestro país, y de cualquier otro, es no dejar de luchar por nuestros derechos, y cumplir con nuestras obligaciones como ciudadanos; no ser antipáticos ante la situación social, política, económica y cultural por la que pasa nuestro país, hay que informarnos por varios medios, analizar cuidadosamente cada información que tenemos frente y actuar para un bien social y colectivo, ya que por ignorar nuestra propia ignorancia sobre nuestro país, el lugar donde vivimos, somos despojados por los poderosos de nuestras riquezas, nuestra historia y nuestra mente, alma y corazón, y en el momento en que pasa eso, perdemos nuestra libertad ganada heroicamente por nuestros hermanos pasados, y solo manchamos su memoria y nuestro ser._

**Créditos:**

* Los versos del principio y parte del final del capítulo, son obtenidos de mi loca cabeza, y los que tienen el asterisco (*) están inspirados, de nueva cuenta, en la cancion de _"Rainy Heart"_ de Heo Young Saeng & Kim Kyu Jong.

_Y: _los personajes de esta historia son inspirados en el manga-anime_ "BLEACH"_ del mangaka _Tite Kubo_; y la historia es creación de mi loca imaginación e inspiración.


End file.
